Zeno and Dufort
15:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Zeno Bell and Dufort Zeno is Zatch older twin brother, son of King Bell. Due to the hatred of his heart Zeno wasn't Bao and stayed in the palace. Zeno started training when he was 2 by trainers who pushed him beyond his limits. He found out about Zatch from their birth mother and was angry that Zatch got to play like regular kids while having Bao that he believed should of been his. His anger reach its peak when he learn that Zatch was in the battle to decide king and thought it was because it was because Zatch inherit Bao. It was Zeno who took Zatch's memories in England. Unlike Zatch, Zeno can fire his spells from his hands without loosing conciousness. : Dufort was raised in a science lab as an experiment as Dufort had abilities that no human had, one of which is cause by his answer-talk. The scientist did everything in their power to make Dufort angry to fuel his powers. : In Manga, Dufort was aloud free when they found no use for him anymore and peaked his anger when they told him about his mother, who he been trying to find out while there, that she had sold him for science right before the labitory exploded. Zeno saved Dufort thinking Dufort just might be his human partner. In Anime Dufort wasn't let go as he was still experimented when Zeno came to free him. : In both Manga and Anime when Zeno is seen in battle they showed Zeno's mantle growing in size for some reason. Even though Zeno and Zatch were identicle twin brothers, Zeno had more natural abilities like teleport and memory erasing that Zatch didn't have. All of Zeno's four years of training in the palace, combined with Dufort's answer-talk, the two are one of the best teams in the battle. : Zeno found Faudo one day when it was sealed and remember it from something he read. He and Dufort battled against Leo and beat him for the control over Faudo. : During the battle against Zatch in manga, when Bao was trying to fight off his strongest spell and was devouring Zatch, he saw one of Zatch's memories of the day the two were seperated to how Zatch learned about his real family and pittied Zatch. During the second collision of Zeno's spell and Bao, the memory caused Zeno to end his own attack and allowed Bao to attack him. : While his book was burning Zeno apologized to Zatch for what he did, and gave Zatch his memories back. When the crystal controlling Faudo shattered Zeno gave Zatch his half of their lightning power to make Zatch's spells several times stronger, as when the two were born King Bell's lightning power was divided evenly between Zatch and Zeno. Zeno also told Dufort to find a new meaning in life. : Dufort found a new meaning when he helped a village save a child who had a life threatening disease using his answer-talk. : After the first battle against Clear Note, Dufort came to help Zatch and his friends become stronger by instructing them. Dufort also helped Kiyo stablized his answer-talk and helped him learn how to use it in battle. : Zeno appeared in the gold spellbook but not to give Zatch one of his spells but to tell Zatch why everyone is willing to help and the power of the gold spellbook. Zeno:cool this is all about me!!!! :D Spellbook *Silver Power *Lightning/Thunder **Natural ability of telleporting, creating scarecrows out of his hair, and erasing and giving back memories. Spells... Zaker: (Attack) Lightning fired from Zeno's hand that can destroy a building. Zakerga: '''(Attack) Straighter and stronger version of Zaker that is focus to one point for an attack. '''Teozaker: (Attack) A burst of lightning fired from Zeno's hand for devestating results. Ganreizu Zaker: (Attack) Cannons appeared from Zeno's hand that fires multiple ball like version of zakers that he can reposition by moving his hand. (Manga) Barugirudo Zakerga: (Attack) A burst of lightning fired down from the sky that electicute those under it. Doru Zaker: (Attack) Shockwave of electricity fired into the sky by Zeno's hands. (Manga) Jauro Zakerga: (Attack) A ring of electricity fired from Zeno's hand that fires multiple lightning attacks. Sorudo Zakerga: (Attack/Assist) A hand with lightning as a blade that Zeno can use as a weapon. (Manga) Reedo Dirasu Zakerga: (Ultimate Attack) a yo-yo with blades fired from Zeno's hand that he can control with lighning that attaches it to his hand for an attack. Only Bao Zakerga can stop this spell. (Manga) 'Jigadirasu Uruzakerga: '(Ultimate Attack) A thundergoddess that fires one giant Zakerga from its center, and is Zeno's most powerful spell that he forged to help him beat Bao. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo